1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to an organic layer deposition apparatus and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices have attracted attention as a next-generation display apparatus because of their wide viewing angle, high contrast, and fast response time.
An organic light-emitting display apparatus includes an intermediate layer that includes an emission layer disposed between a first electrode and a second electrode which face each other. In this case, the first and second electrodes and the intermediate layer may be formed using various methods. One method is an independent deposition method. A deposition method uses a fine metal mask (FMM) having the same pattern as a pattern to be formed in an organic layer. To manufacture an organic light-emitting display apparatus using a deposition method, the FMM is closely attached to a surface of a substrate on which the organic layer is to be formed, an organic layer material may be deposited, and the patterned organic layer may be formed.
However, using an FMM may increase an area of the organic light-emitting display apparatus by using a large mother glass. This is because when a large mask is used, the large mask may bend due to its weight and thus the pattern may be distorted, which can deteriorate a fine pitch pattern.
Furthermore, it is time-consuming to align and closely attach the substrate and the FMM, perform deposition, and separate the substrate from the FMM, which can lengthen the manufacturing time and lower production efficiency.